Teen Titans: Speedy
by arkell1
Summary: This is a snapshot of the interaction between Speedy aka Roy Harper and the Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen. Will Donna and Roy become more than friends? Will Green Arrow allow Speedy to drive the Arrowcar?


Green Arrow created by Mort Wesinger and George Papp

All other characters are owned by DC Comics

Batman characters created by Bob Kane

Roy

Speedy and Robin are pretty similar. Both are sidekicks to crimefighters. We both have billionaire "playboys" for foster fathers. Ollie (Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow to the adventuring and superhero world.) He spends most of his time being the Green Arrow. at night. I have the run of the Queen estate. Ollie is a very liberal Democrat. He believes the courts should take care of the criminals. I think it is just a reason to let criminals out on the streets so that our alter egos of Green Arrow and Speedy can arrest them.. For instance you give to Parents Anonymous for reproductive education in the schools. Then a group like Operation Save Babies or some other extremist organization tries to blow up the PA building. Then Green Arrow and Speedy go arrest the perpatrator.

Compared to Robin (I mean Dick), my life is so simple. Probabaly because I did not know my mother. I knew my father but he was a forest ranger, basically a cop with United States Wildlife and Parks. Ranger Harper was killed in the line of duty. Which I did not see (because I was at school.).

Then I was placed with my maternal grandfather, my mother's dad. I mean father. He taught me the ways of the Navajo warrior, including archery which I am forever grateful. I was so good that I went to a competition in northern California with my school. When I got home my grandfather was dead. I went through his stuff and founded his kiler. I hunted him down and used my archery skills to arrest him. I may have been ten but I arrested him. My case reached Green Arrow's attention. Ollie had the papers drawn up and I was placed in his custody.

I know what your thinking it sounds so much like Robin's story but his is more complicated. I do not have the trauma of seeing my family die before my eyes. What happened to Dick was tragic. He is scarred with witnessing the murder of his family. That forever changed him.. Don't get me wrong Dick I mean Robin is a great guy.

Oliver says " How's it going Roy?

Roy says " Small talk seriously?"

Oliver says "You're right lets get down to the lair."

Roy quips "You mean the Arrowcave."

Oliver orders "You're right kid. It is an Arrowcave. However my cave is different."

Roy asks "How?"

Oliver says "Not as dark."

Roy says "You mean more green."

Oliver says "Let's get to work Speedy."

Green Arrow and Speedy take Arrowmobile version 2 for a spin.

Speedy asks "Can this one fly."

Green Arrow replies " No, it is just ground transportation."

Speedy asks "Do you like Dinah?"

Green Arrow counters "Do you like Donna."

Speedy says "No comment."

Green Arrow says "I'm with you kid, no comment."

Speedy asks "Ollie can I borrow the original Arrow mobile to take to Titans Tower."

Green Arrow asks "What's wrong with your bike, Roy?"

Speedy says "It does not fly."

Green Arrow says "Neither do you kid."

Speedy says "C'mon Ollie! You trained me to be a pilot. Now I need flying hours."

Green Arrow says "Tell your instructor for the pilot's license. I got my hours flying Green Arrow's car."

Speedy says "I think I see your point."

Green Arrow asks "Think you will get to New York faster that way?"

Speedy says "Most definitely."

Green Arrow says " You just want to impress Wonder Girl."

Speedy says "Do not, but can I take the Arrowcar anyway."

Green Arrow says "When we get back to the house."

Speedy asks "What's the case?"

Green Arrow says "Our target is one of Northern California's crime families."

Speedy asks " Are we going to Silicon Valley Ollie?"

Green Arrow says "Sure kid."

Just then Wonder Girl is flying over San Francisco on her way to Star City. She notices the Arrow car. She decides that she wants to surprise Roy.. She quietly lands near the Arrow car.

Wonder Girl says "Hi Roy how are you doing today?"

Speedy says "Fine now be quiet."

Wonder Girl asks "Why?"

Green Arrow explains "Ever see Robin Hood Donna?

Wonder Girl says "Sure"

Speedy says "Same thing Donna."

Wonder Girl asks "Are you criminals?"

Speedy goes " No Donna we steal from the criminals."

Green Arrow says " Lucky for us Constantine Drakkon has a Queen Industries alarm system."

Drakkon in his security center is watching the exchange outside just inside the gates. Drakkon alerts his henchmen to go get the capes and send out the dogs. The henchmen draw their guns and fire. Wonder Girl deflects the bullets with Amazon bracelets. Speedy and Green Arrow take out their bow and arrows.

Speedy asks "Won't the arrows hurt the dogs?"

Greeen Arrow says "Not if we use the arrows with tranquilizer tips."

Speedy says "Got it Ollie."

Green Arrow says "OK kid do it"

Green Arrow asks "Donna can you talk to them with your telepathy"

Wonder Girl says " Sure my mental abilities should calm the beast.""

Speedy says "Use the golden lariat on the henchmen."

Wonder Girl puts her magic lasso around one of the henchmen. And questions him. She orders him to tell the truth. He starts talking. He mentions that Drakkon stole the necklace of Lena Luthor, the sister of Lex Luthor.. Donna asks why it was valuable.

Henchman says "That necklace is practically the only thing on Earth that can kill Superman."

Green Arrow says "Superman is not here but I am."

Wonder Girl says "Talk to the man."

Green Arrow says "That's enough Wonder Girl.."

Wonder Girl asks "How are you going to get the information?"

Green Arrow says " I have my ways which don't involve mental manipulation."

Speedy asks " How boss?"

Green Arrow says " JLA computer uplink Secret Sanctuary Acess Lena Luthor information."

Green Arrow's PDA shows Lena Luthor who has a green meteor rock necklace..

Once belonged to Lana Lang, ex-girlfriend of Lex Luthor from the time he spent a year in Smallville, Kansas. Lena Luthor daughter to Lionel Luthor and Lillian Luthor. Died mysteriously in an apartment building fire in Metropolis. Lionel Luthor had an unsuccessful electronics store. Sometimes he supplimented his income with door to door salses.

Speedy says "So its important?"

Green Arrow replies "Sure is kid."

Speedy asks "What do we do?"

Green Arrow says "Go home, hang out. Wait for my signal. I can do this alone.

Wonder Girl flies Speedy back to the Arrowcave and the Queen estate. Roy Harper and Donna Troy decide what they want to do. They hang out watch the monitor as Green Arrow masterfully steals the Kryptonite necklace.

Green Arrow says " Taking heavy fire, send Arrowmobile flying mode."

Speedy says "Arrowcar on the way."

Donna says " Maybe we should help.

Speedy says "Ollie has it made."

Donna and Roy begin kissing. Only to be interrupted by the Arrowcar. Green Arrow gets out of the vehicle. He walk toward hiis sidekick and his giirlfriend..

Green Arrow says "See I told you liked her."

Speedy says " I guess I do like her."

Green Arrow says "Night Donna."

Wonder Girl says "See you at the meeting Roy..

Speedy says "See ya Donna."

The next day, Donna Troy aka Wonder Girl and Roy Harper aka Speedy meet at Titans Tower, New York City. Robin aka Dick Grayson and Aqualad aka Garth of Atlantis are already there. Kid Flash aka Wally West will run in from Central City after he finishes his homework. Robin being the apprentice detective notices notices Wonder Girl and Speedy's body language. He concludes that they are closer than just friends. Their friendship might be romantic.

Robin

Bruce always told me that romantic relationships get in the way of the work. They are a distraction. I always askl Bruce what about Catwoman. He says that is different chum, because I can use her to keep track of the Gotham underworld. Then I bring up Diana of Themyscira aka Wonder Woman. He says that is different pal. We respect each other as teammates in the Justice League of America. Here's what my high school psychology teacher says. Batman and Wonder Woman working together in battle, risking their lives for each other on missions causes feelings of unconditional positive regard for one and other. My teacher does not know the half of it. I think Bruce Wayne aka Batman or is it Batman aka Bruce Wayne ( I never can get that straight) loves Wonder Woman. He wants to control maybe conquer the Amazon princess. To Bruce, Diana is unattainable, to Batman love is unattainable.

Speedy

That Robin he is a deep thinker. I wonder what he is thinking about, girls, mission, leadership. My mind is on Wonder Girl . She has a nice body. I like seeing her legs in her costume. Robin's legs not so much. I know during the summer, boys in the Jersey Palisades wear shorts just like everybody else. For a superhero costume, what was Batman thinking. I don't wanna go there. I cannot wait to spend the weekend with my girlfriend.

Wonder Girl

I wonder how I can change this costume. I see Roy staring at my legs. We know what he is thinking about; sex. He wants to get me in his bed. I don't want to be forced into a romantic relationship or into somebody's bed. I am the younger sister of Wonder Woman. Themyscira is real big on feminism. If there is a male population, they are subserviant to the Amazon population. They are not slaves. We treat them really well. My mother has many male servants. It's so weird to says my mother, Queen Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons; legal ruler of a while there I thought I was Donna Troy, street kid, orphan on the streets of New York City. The Big Apple, it feels like home. In my mind Themyscir, an island ruled by women was a dream. I lived as Donna Troy. However that was an illusion.


End file.
